This invention relates generally to camera mounts and more particularly portable camera mounts.
As used herein, the term "motion picture" is intended to include not only chemically developed picture film but also video camera recording and other electronic storage of images.
One of the most critical areas in photographing outside of a studio is properly securing the camera so as to minimize the "jiggles" which become pronounce once the motion picture or video is completed. To this end, a wide range of devices have been developed to assist camera operators reduce the natural vibrations which occur during movement of the camera.
These devices are designed for shoulder use and generally involve a complex assemblage of springs, shock absorbers, and counter weights. Although the resulting assemblage does produce acceptable quality motion pictures, the apparatus is so complex and bulky that it cannot be used in many applications.
One such application where a bulky platform is not usable is inside an automobile or other vehicle. Often motion pictures need to be taken from a vehicle of exterior events. A specific example is the growing use of video cameras by police officers to record the activities of vehicles and drivers. The video tapes have proven extremely powerful in the court room as proof of drunkenness and in at least one situation have resulted in the arrest of the killer of a policeman who had stopped a speeding vehicle.
Construction of mounts within a vehicle usually takes the form of drilling holes, attaching bars via screws or bolts, and constructing a platform on which the camera is mounted. Although this does satisfy the requirements, the costs of installation is prohibitive, the installation is cosmetically unappealing, and the platform is not portable.
It is clear that a need exists for a secure camera mount for vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes, snow-mobiles, etc.